Her Secret
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: What do you do when one secret could tear your perfect world apart? MelinaJohnny Nitro.
1. Hiding Something

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

Hiya hunnies. This is gonna be a little short chapter fic, no where near as long as My Time Is Now. I got this idea while I was listening to the all American rejects new song "dirty little secret." This is also a chance for me to write about Johnny and Melina, who are just the cutest little couple lol. Well enjoy hunnies.

* * *

**Her Secret**

**Hiding Something**

Melina Perez couldn't have been happier; her life was as good as she could ever want it to be. She was walking down the hallway to her boyfriend's locker room. She smiled to herself the way she always did when she thought about Johnny, she'd never thought she could ever fall so hard for someone. She knocked quickly and opened the door to Johnny's locker room.

"Hi pookie" she said with a giggle as she walked over to him.

"Hey gorgeous" John said as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"How was your workout?" the diva asked as she ran her hands over her boyfriend's muscled arms.

"It was ok…I missed you though baby" he said with a pout before he leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled back Melina stared up into his eyes.

"I love you so much pookie" she said with a smile.

"I love you too Mel" he was just about to kiss her again when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Johnny shouted with a slight note of annoyance in his voice. It was on of Vince's lackeys.

"Mr. McMahon needs to see you right away about your match tonight" the slightly nervous looking young man said. Johnny looked at Melina.

"Sorry baby, I'll be right back" he said as he brushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

"I don't mind, take as long as you need pookie" she said as she sat down and watched him leave.

* * *

Melina played with the strap of the watch she was wearing, something she always did when she was bored. She got up and started folding some of Johnny's clothes that was on thing that always annoyed her; he was a bit of a slob sometimes. She was just looking for something else to do when she saw a piece of paper slide under the door. Thinking it was probably something to do with Johnny's match she walked over and picked it up. That's when she saw her name written on it. She unfolded it and read it.

'_Dear Melina, I know about your precious little secret. I wonder what lover boy would think if he knew? Maybe I'll just have to find out, I never was good at keeping secrets, not as good as you are.' _Melina turned pale, her hands were shaking.

"This must be a joke, they can't know. No one knows" she said quietly to herself. She darted out of the door and looked around but no one was there. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to burst. She walked back into the locker room and tried to think rationally about it. It had to be a joke; someone was just messing with her. She sat down and tried to control her breathing, she couldn't let Johnny see her like this. She tore the note up and threw it in the trash just as Johnny walked back in.

"Sorry babes, I hope you weren't too bored" he said with a smile.

"Me, bored? I'm never bored pookie" she said with a forced smile.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Johnny asked.

"Sure babe" Melina replied as she took his hand and they headed to catering.

* * *

Melina had calmed down by the time she and Johnny went out to the ring. She still wished she knew who had written that note but she tried to push it to the back of her mind. She forced a smile on her face on concentrated on Johnny. After Johnny's match she left him and headed to the diva's locker room to get her bag. The other girls had all gone and Melina was alone. She picked up her jacket and saw a small piece of folded paper flutter to the floor. She bent down slowly and picked it up. It had the same handwriting as the last one. She read it slowly.

'_Dear Melina. I see my last note didn't inspire you to tell him the truth. You really don't deserve him; he needs someone who won't lie to him. It must be so hard to keep a secret like this Melina; you really should let the cat out of the bag before someone else does.'_

Melina turned cold, she was shaking all over. There was no way this was just a joke. She crumpled up the note and wiped the tears off her face as she picked up her bag and walked out the door. She almost walked into Johnny as she practically ran down the hallway.

"Mel…baby what's wrong?" he asked when he saw how scared and upset she looked.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she lied.

"No you're not…. Please tell me what's wrong" he said as she pushed her hair back from her face.

"I said I'm fine" she said as she took a step back from him. He sighed.

"Fine Mel…shut me out if you want but sooner or later you'll have to tell me what's wrong" he said as he started walking to his car.

"Johnny…I'm not ready to tell you yet, I promise I'll tell you but I just can't yet" she said as she ran to catch up to him.

"Mel I love you but I can't stand that you keep hiding stuff from me" he said a little louder than he meant to.

"I want to tell you Johnny, you've no idea how much I wish I could tell you but I know the second I do everything will change" she said as tears filled her green eyes. Johnny's heart broke when he saw her tears.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't push you like this" he said as he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Melina buried her face in his shirt and cried. She wanted so much to tell him, to let everything go but if she did she'd lose him and a lot of other peoples lives would be turned upside down.

"Mel I hate seeing you hurting like this" he said softly as he rubbed her back and she sobbed.

* * *

Melina had calmed down a little by the time they got back to their hotel. Johnny walked with his arm around her waist, he could feel her shaking. He tried asking her again what was wrong but she just stayed silent and looked away.

She tossed and turned most of the night until there was a gentle knock at the door. Melina slipped quietly out of bed and opened the door. Lying on the floor was another note. Melina reached out with a shaking hand and picked it up. This one was different from the others; there was a picture inside it. She sat down and read the note.

'_Dear Melina. It really would be wise of you to tell him, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this little secret. She is very pretty Melina; if it was me I wouldn't be hiding her from the world. Tell him Melina, I wont keep my mouth shut forever'_

Melina looked at the picture, it was a little girl, no older than 4. She had green eyes and dark curly hair. Tears ran down Melina's face as she looked at the little girl she knew so well.

"I'm so sorry Lilah" she said quietly as she ran her finger across the picture.

"Who's Lilah?" Johnny asked from where he stood behind her……

* * *

ok hunnies what do ya think? who is Lilah? and who is sending Melina those notes? review and i'll update faster lol 


	2. Who is Lilah?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lilah

Hi there hunnies, sorry this update has taken so long. Writers block is a bitch. i've re writen this chapter 3 times and i still think it sucks a bit but i had to get it posted lol. i hope you all like it.

* * *

**Her Secret**

**Who is Lilah?**

Melina almost jumped out of her skin.

"Johnny you kinda scared me there baby" she said as she hid the picture of Lilah.

"Sorry Mel, it didn't mean to frighten you but I'd still like to know who Lilah is" he said.

"What?" Melina said, feinting ignorance.

"Mel I heard you say 'I'm so sorry Lilah' I'm not stupid Mel, I know Lilah is a girls name" he said.

"Pookie you were probably just dreaming" she said innocently. Johnny sighed; he knew she was still trying to hide something from him.

"You're probably right but why are you up anyway?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you" she said as she stood up and slid her arms around his neck. Johnny looked deep into her green eyes.

"I wish I knew you Mel, but I feel like you're running away from me" he said sadly as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"I'm not running anywhere baby" she said softly.

"Then why do you feel so far away from me?" he asked seriously. Melina could have cried. She was trying to protect him, protect everyone but all she was doing was breaking his heart.

"I'm so sorry baby" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Don't be sorry Mel, just please don't shut me out" he said softly as he stroked her hair.

Melina had so many things she wanted to say to him but she just couldn't get the words out, she held on to him like she thought he was going to disappear.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you wont hate me" she said as tears began to sting her eyes.

"Mel I could never hate you" he replied with confusion on his face. She was starting to feel sleepy, being close to him and hearing his heart beat always calmed her. Johnny swept her up into his arms and carried her back to bed; she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Melina and Johnny were having breakfast, Melina jumped at every strange noise.

"Mel what has got you so freaked out?" Johnny asked as he watched his girlfriend flinch for the 50th time that morning.

"What? I'm not freaked out, why would I be freaked out?" she asked quickly.

"You almost jumped out of your seat when the waiter said good morning" he said. Melina glared at him.

"He startled me…I'm getting tired of you watching every little move I make" she said sternly.

"Yeah? Well I'm getting tired of hitting a brick wall every time I try to find out what's going on with you…I just wanna know what's happening to my girlfriend" Johnny said loudly before he stood up and stormed out.

* * *

Melina sat in shock for a few seconds, everyone was staring at her. She didn't know if she should go after him or let him cool down first. She was just getting up from the table she was at when she saw it, another note. She opened it with trembling hands.

_Dear Melina_

_I've made a decision but I don't think you'll like it very much. I've decided to give you until the end of today to tell him or I will. Poor little Lilah, I really do feel sorry for her. It must be horrible when the people who are supposed to care about you most in the world are ashamed of you._

Melina was shaking again. Who ever was writing these notes knew Lilah's name. She got up and ran to her room. Johnny was there, pacing the floor the way he always did when he was thinking.

"Mel…what's wrong?" he asked when he saw her face. She couldn't keep it all in anymore.

"Johnny…there's something I need to tell you baby, something I should have told you when we started dating" she said as tears ran down her face.

"What is it baby?" he asked softly as he sat her down. She picked up the picture she'd hidden the night before and held it out to him.

"This is Lilah" she said in a shaky voice as he looked at the little girl's picture.

"Who is she?" he asked. Melina took a deep breath.

"She's……my daughter" she said as she looked away from him.

"Your what? You've got a kid?" he said as he stood up and started pacing again.

"Yes…she's 4 years old" Melina said tearfully.

"How could you have a kid and not tell me?" he asked.

"She doesn't know I'm her mom, my cousin takes care of her for me" Melina sobbed. Johnny stopped pacing and sat down.

"Mel…why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

"I couldn't…its better for Lilah if no one knows I'm her mom. I wanted to tell you so many times but I didn't know how" she said with another sob as Johnny put his arm around her shoulders.

"How about you start at the beginning?" he said quietly. Melina took a deep breath.

"5 years ago, when I was still modeling I decided I wanted to get into wrestling. I'd made a lot of contacts through modeling so I started talking to a few people. One of the people I spoke to said I should try going to a show so I could see what went on and introduce myself to the right people…that's when I met him" she paused to wipe tears from her face.

"Lilah's father?" Johnny asked softly.

"Yeah, he was wrestling. I watched the show then went to meet some friends at a bar. About an hour after I got there he walked in. I was getting pretty drunk…we all were. At some point I got separated from the other girls, I was pretty out of it by then and I think I kinda fell over him. He helped me up off the floor; he wasn't much more sober than I was. He offered to walk me home but we ended up going back to his hotel room. I left before he woke up the next morning…I don't think he even remembers I was there. Almost 2 months later I found out I was pregnant" Melina sighed.

"But why have someone else raise her?" Johnny asked.

"Before I found out Lilah was on the way I got 5 different offers of work, my career was starting to go somewhere. I couldn't tell him about the baby, he'd just gotten his WWE contract…it wouldn't have been fair on him or Lilah to tie him down like that and I didn't think I was ready to be a mom. My cousin already had 2 year old twins so she said she would raise Lilah like she was her own, that way I get to visit her and send her birthday presents" she took the picture of her daughter from Johnny's hands.

"Mel, who's her father?" Johnny asked softly.

Melina thought about not telling him but she'd told him everything else, she might as well get it all out there.

"Well…don't freak out…its Randy Orton" she said quietly. Johnny tensed up.

"Randy Orton? You had Randy Orton's kid?" he ran his hands through his long hair.

"It was one night, we were both drunk and he doesn't even remember it" she said softly.

"That doesn't make it right Mel" he replied.

"I know it doesn't…but it happened and there's nothing I can do to change that, there's nothing I'd want to do to change it" she sighed sadly as she looked at Lilah's picture.

* * *

"She looks like you Mel" Johnny said as he took her hand.

"She was so perfect when she was born…this tiny little thing with my eyes. I fell in love with her the second I held her" her voice cracked slightly.

"But why tell me now? After you've been keeping this from me for so long?" he asked.

"Someone knows she's mine Johnny, they've been sending me these" she gave Johnny the latest note.

"How long have you been getting these Mel?" Johnny asked.

"Since yesterday" Melina said quietly.

"I guess that explains why you were so weird yesterday. You should have told me about this sooner Mel" he said as he folded the note up again. Melina sighed.

"There are a lot of things I should have done differently Johnny" she said quietly.

Johnny looked at his girlfriend and saw nothing but sadness in her eyes.

"So…when do I get to meet this little princess?" he asked with a small smile. Melina's eyes brightened a little.

"You wanna meet her? I thought you'd want to run a mile when you found out about her" she said as played with Johnny's hands.

"Mel I love you…nothing you've done in the past will change that" he said before he sweetly kissed her. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I was planning to go visit her next week…you can come with me if you want" she said as Johnny brushed her hair away from her face.

"I'd love to…it's gonna be ok Mel" he said softly.

"What would I do without you?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

When they left their room later Johnny was holding Melina's hand in his. She looked up at him and he was happy to see that her green eyes had gotten some of their sparkly back. Someone wasn't so happy though, as the couple walked down the hallway a pair of eyes followed them until they turned a corner…

* * *

so hunnies what did you think? and yes i am the queen of cliff hangers lol. plz review, i need the insperation right now :) 


End file.
